This work was supported by the Small and Medium Business Administration Grant funded by the Korean Government (S2220372).
Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to technology for backup, recovery, and mount of a partition including a specific number of records that are recorded in a time-series mode.
Recording a large amount of data inevitably generates a large number of data files. For example, data of firewall equipment may generate records equal to or more than four billions per day.
These data could meet a storage limit of equipment because the equipment has its own storage capacity. While data generated in time-series mode needs to be partially retained in a storage space of equipment and old portions thereof need to be completely deleted or to be backed up into a less expensive reservoir for later retrieval.
During backup, it is efficient to back up only data that is coincident with desired time units.
For example, it is efficient to make only data of three-year volume accessible in an on-line network but to back up past-three-year data. However, such data management is accompanied with its difficulty in practice. Normally, much system resources may be inevitably spent to find past-three-year data from the whole data.
For that reason, backing up the whole data has used a general backup function while backing up only a part of data has used a data extracting function.
That is, backing up only a part of data may use export (an extracting tool) of data, whereas it is always required to extract data, which are to be backed up, by converting (generating) the data into a form of text.
Even in the process with such export of data, if there is a need of reading data, the data must be imported again into a database.
During the importing process, a data matching step is required to cause a processing time to be longer, hence being inefficient.